Wounds of War
by asteriskss
Summary: Damon isn't sure what he's doing with Klaus but he's finding it hard to stop. Klaus on the other questions nothing because he's gotten what he wants. From there, their relationship grows and things unravel for the worse for those involved. Soon, Bonnie and Kol emerge as contributors for the problems and solutions in the relationship.


**A/N**: Slow and short just to give you guys a glimpse of Klaus and Damon's complicated relationship before things spiral out of control in the second chapter.

* * *

Damon didn't waste any time hauling his ass out of Klaus' home because really, the entire situation was weird and he'd rather not deal with it. Damon Salvatore wasn't known for making the best decisions and yes, he did NOT thoroughly evaluate his decision on doing this— whatever exactly _this_ was with Klaus. Still he couldn't forget how the hybrid's lips felt against his own, soft like silk but warm like honey. He tried to shake the thought and that proved to be more difficult than he imagined. He was absolutely positively not attracted to the paranoid psychopathic hybrid. That just wasn't a possibility because he was supposed to hate this man. He was the mortal enemy, the main source of his problems. Klaus tormented the women he cared for, dragged his brother back into his Ripper days and most of all, he tried to kill him multiple times. So even considering his attraction to Klaus was out of the question.

He left Klaus' home but he was still standing outside, leaning against the driver's door of his Camaro. It was dark; the sky was filled with stars, and is eyes scanned over the beautiful sight before dropping to the structure of the hybrid's home. His eyes managed to stop at the window of the room he was just in moments ago. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing. Stefan and Elena would kill him if they knew why he _really_ disappeared for hours with no word. They'd lock him in the cellar for sure. He tried to reassure himself by saying it was beneficial to their plan. Klaus might slip up and reveal something important.

Yeah, he could spin it that way.

Still, he was frustrated and constantly debating how badly the situation was.

Cons: Having sex with a hybrid creature was dangerous, Klaus could bite him. Secondly, Klaus could bite him. Lastly, Klaus could bite him.

There, that was his motivation to stop. Then as always the pros seemed to have outweighed the cons: Klaus' mouth was far more talented than he'd liked to admit. Those warm full lips brushing over his neck, Klaus' hands ghosting up his sides leaving a few imprints from his nails. Klaus'—

_No._

He felt like he was setting fire to his insides and Klaus was the cause of it.

"Shit. Klaus is sadistic, impulsive, emotional," he broke his gaze from the house and continued to convince himself. "Short tempered, careless, narcissistic, obsessive," his eyes narrowed. "_Manipulative_." He lingered on his last word because it held more meaning than anything.

"I would say I am just like you." A soft voice drawled.

Damon lifted his head and Klaus was standing inches away from him with both arms on either side of him. His lips parted but nothing was uttered. There was a crucial sentence missing from his rationalization about Klaus that he wished he had of said.

_It's not his fault, he was forced to be that way, and he had no choice. He needed someone but no one was there_.

His gaze shifted to the right or perhaps it was the left, he wasn't sure, he just needed to avoid those sad eyes from making him doubt everything he ever thought about Klaus' personality.

"I was just leaving." Damon said with a halfhearted smirk.

"Sure but you would have returned."

"Don't be so sure Mr. Cocky."

Klaus held up Damon's cell phone and grinned when Damon subconsciously patted his pockets. "Look at me."

Damon snatched his phone away and reluctantly did as he was told. "Cold hearted," he said. "You're that too."

Klaus just smiled as if it were a compliment.

"But that's all a facade because you're alone, right? You take pride in being an asshole because at the end of the day, that's all you have." He watched Klaus' smile falter and he felt his chest ache. He didn't know why he was saying those things to the hybrid; maybe to hurt him or to show that he understood and cared? "Don't go to the Grill tomorrow night."

Klaus glared at him. "And why shouldn't I?" He asked, obviously affected by Damon's words. It wasn't as if he never heard it before so why did it feel like he was stabbed through the heart this time?

"Just don't go that's all I can tell you."

That wasn't enough for him so he leaned closer. "Damon." His cheek brushed passed Damon's and his lips rested against the vampire's neck. "That's not a good enough reason." He parted his lips then suddenly bit him.

Everything he worried about happened; the bastard actually bit him. He pushed the blond away and grabbed at his neck. "Shit, Klaus!"

"Now that I have your undivided attention, how about you tell me everything or die?"

Damon's jaw clenched and his shook his head. "No."

"Then enjoy your last few hours." He turned and headed back to his house.

"You can't get rid of everything that doesn't go your way. That's why everyone leaves you after a period of time!" He shouted to Klaus.

"And why should I care? Don't you understand? If it does not pertain to my ultimate army then it does not matter to me." He yelled. He didn't need anyone and that worked better for him. Too many betrayals and abandonments opened his eyes to his solitude. "Damon," he started as he turned to lay eyes on the young vampire. "Power is everything."

"Power is nothing if you're alone at the top." Damon replied.

The frown on his face turned into something more vicious and he was back near Damon in seconds. He wrapped his hand around Damon's throat and squeezed causing the other to gasp. "You enjoy testing my patience don't you?

"If I'm going to die I might as well be the thorn in your side for the remaining time."

"So arrogant." He snarled and snapped Damon's neck.

* * *

Klaus knew everything Damon said was right but he didn't have to listen to it. There was more to him than that. Obviously he wasn't as cold hearted as people pegged him since he didn't let Damon die. He saved him by giving him his blood— after snapping his neck of course. He sat in the chair next to the bed with his book in hand. Damon got under his skin and his words cut deeper than anyone else's.

Four hours of waiting proved to be useful. Klaus managed to get a few new outlines started.

Damon groaned as he started to gain consciousness, he was oddly shocked that Klaus snapped his neck. "Fuck…" He reached for his neck and the bite wound was gone. That was another surprise.

"You know Damon," he cooed as he sketched in his small notebook. "What we have is surprisingly a healthy relationship."

Damon snorted.

"You and I, we're a lot alike."

"Sorry to break this to you but nothing I do is healthy."

Klaus smirked. "You're _doing_ me, love. That's as healthy as you can get."

Damon wasn't one to blush but his cheeks might have flushed at the comment. "You are ridiculous." He sat up from the bed and eyed the book in Klaus' lap. "What are you doing?"

"Reminding myself why I haven't killed you yet."


End file.
